nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CAPTAINZACH/If I'm Elected
This is what you can expect from me if I'm elected. *CAPTAINZACHBrick. *5:29Declan GamerXthis is a dark day for LNA *5:29Sturdytikiwaspik *yup *5:30CAPTAINZACHI still think that Brick brought us out of our darkest hour. *But he used files without permission. *5:30Brick5492not anymore!~ *First, yes. But now, no! *5:31Zaxzax12I agree but we need to have a leader we can (trust). *5:31Brick5492I dont use them anymore! *5:31CAPTAINZACHUser_blog:Flerfature/Reform_Is_Dire;_We_Shall_Vote *5:31Brick5492Do you say you cant trust me? *I ready it *read it *5:31Declan GamerXFor the crimes against LNA rio is going to be banned by the lna staff for bringing such Sadness in this darkest hour. *5:31CAPTAINZACHVote here Zax *5:31Bincrediblebrick pm *5:31CAPTAINZACHBrick shall not be banned. *5:31Brick5492k *ok *5:31CAPTAINZACHWe all agree on that *Brick shall continue with LNA. *5:32Sturdytikiwaspyeah *he made this wiki in the first place. *5:32Declan GamerXeveryone agree with BRICK AS ARE LEADER SAY I *I *5:32Brick5492I think I and doom or someone else can be the leader. But Can I stay *? *please? *5:32Zaxzax12Yes but Atom, FErf, and Doom need to put in their opinion *5:32CAPTAINZACHYou can stay with LNA. *Fer, Atom, me, and LU all voted *We choose to put the vote to public. *5:33Brick5492Captain, I dont mean If I cant stay in LNA but if I can stay as leader or co-leader or something *5:33Declan GamerXNo offence zach but like dooms said u dont realy have enough edits and XP for it. *5:33CAPTAINZACHAtom want's you gone Brick. *I understand that Dec *5:33Bincrediblebrick pm *5:33SturdytikiwaspI *5:33Zaxzax12Atom is also young and scared. *5:34Declan GamerXILL SAY BRICK SHOULD STAY AS LEADER OR CO LEADER BECAUSE HE MADE ALL THIS HAPPEN ! *5:34SturdytikiwaspYEAH! *5:34Declan GamerXu cant just throw brick away *5:34CAPTAINZACHI say that Brick should have a position in LNA's Leadership. *5:34Declan GamerXbrick weve had enough of u ur fired allthough u did all the work ! *5:34Brick5492thanks *5:34CAPTAINZACHI know I have only one vote for me. *5:34Declan GamerXu cant do that *5:34CAPTAINZACHBut IF I'M ELECTED *5:34SturdytikiwaspI vote for Brick%492 *Brick5492 *I accidently pressed shift *5:35CAPTAINZACHBrick will be third in command if I'm elected *I promise *5:35Zaxzax12Hey guys i know this is off topic but check out my new WormHoler design *5:35Brick5492can I be a co leader please *5:35Zaxzax12Chaotic_Worm_Holer *5:35Declan GamerXu know if doom gets it i think atom will be co leader then WERE ALL SCREWED. *5:35CAPTAINZACHYou will be if I'm elected. *5:35SturdytikiwaspCEO? *5:36CAPTAINZACH...That could work. *Dec, your right on that point. *Sturdy, good idea. *Brick, what do you say. *5:36Sturdytikiwaspwait, what does Ceo mean *I forgot. *5:36CAPTAINZACHCorporate Executive Officer *5:36Sturdytikiwaspoh *5:37Declan GamerXlols *5:37Sturdytikiwaspyeah that could work. =D *5:37CAPTAINZACHI can't promise anything more than third in command at this point Brick *5:37Zaxzax12My head hurts. *5:37Brick5492Can I stay the leader or co leader please? I set up this project with LU182, made the site and a few worlds. PLEASE........................Can I be the leader or co leader........................................please * *cry * cry *ok *5:38SturdytikiwaspCO? *5:38Brick5492 *co-leader *5:38CAPTAINZACHbut if I'm elected, I'll do everything I can for you Brick *I promise. *5:38Brick5492thanks *\ *5:38Sturdytikiwaspuhh *5:38CAPTAINZACHIf any of you want my promise to succeed though. *5:38Bincrediblebrick it looks a little complicasted to make a texture for a minifigure *5:38CAPTAINZACHI'll need all the votes I can get *5:38Brick5492you know that feeling that you made something big and you cant control it....that feeling I have if I am demoted........ *5:38Sturdytikiwaspokay *Doomslicer has joined the chat. Please no spam or trolling. If this is not obeyed, action will be taken against the offender. *5:39CAPTAINZACHDoom. *5:39Sturdytikiwaspwow *5:39CAPTAINZACHUser_blog:Flerfature/Reform_Is_Dire;_We_Shall_Vote *5:39Brick5492hi doom *5:39Sturdytikiwasp2 leaders *5:39Bincrediblehi doom *5:39CAPTAINZACHVote Today *5:39Zaxzax12Hey Doom whats up? *5:39Brick5492I go to make a blog post about this and the leadership *5:39Doomslicerhey *5:39Sturdytikiwaspokay *5:40Declan GamerXwe have just been talking about who the new leader should be *well we have all agreed on chat that well realy brick should stay as leader or co leader. *5:41Doomslicerwell, brick is the best at coding *5:41Declan GamerXwell not 100% agreed we need other ppls inpute *5:41Doomslicerand is the one making the very LNA game itself at its core *5:41CAPTAINZACHI've promised that I'll do everything I can for Brick if I'm elected. *At least third in command. *5:41DoomslicerZach, u have like 300 edits and arent even a mod, i dont think u should even be a candidate] *5:42CAPTAINZACHWell, Fer seems to think so. *CaptainIcarus thinks so *ME...not so much. *But I'm honored *5:42Zaxzax12Do any of you think i could possibly be a candidate? *5:42SturdytikiwaspCZ is a mod doom *5:43Brick5492User_blog:Brick5492/IMPORTANT:_THE_NEW_LEADERSHIP *5:43CAPTAINZACHYes Zax, but someone has to nominate you. *5:43DoomslicerZax, u r a better candidate than Zach *if ferf approves *u are one of our bets modeler *on the other hand u once did use some Legend team stuff *5:44Sturdytikiwaspreally? *5:44CAPTAINZACHI'm still running. *I may not know much about modeling. *But I can learn. *5:44Brick5492Who use TLT stuff? *5:44CAPTAINZACHFrom Brick *From Flex. *5:44Zaxzax12Thanks can you nominate me Doom. And i didn't mean to use it i was just not stating whos it was cause i was in a rush and forgot. *5:44Declan GamerXDoom would u say im a good Ldd design type person ? *5:44Brick5492me? I never use TLT stuff! *5:44CAPTAINZACHGUYS! *5:45Doomslicerk someone from TLT said u and zaxzax did *but thats over *5:45CAPTAINZACHI promise that if I'm elected, Birck will recieve the best possible treatment. *5:45Doomslicerwell, to be honest, i dont like most of the LDD designs on the wiki *5:45Brick5492I never use TLT stuff. BTW, where should I take it from? They have never release something! *5:45Zaxzax12Anyway. *5:45CAPTAINZACHThat Atom will not be in power. *5:45Declan GamerX... so I suck at building on ldd. *5:46CAPTAINZACHand that I will make sure that LNA is on track for Alpha! *5:46Doomslicerif i'm elected, he'll probably still be able to make the game code and core, and have a say in certain design issues *i never said that *i never say any names when expressing negative opinions *5:46Brick5492brb *Brick5492 has left the chat. Hope to see them again soon. *5:47Zaxzax12Hey Doom *5:47CAPTAINZACHAtom tried to not even HAVE elections. *He tried to block me and Fer. *We stopped him *So now we have elections. *5:47Zaxzax12Atom i think is t young and i think is more of a threat then Brick *5:48Doomsliceratom? i know him well, i dont even consider him a threat *i've trying to teach him so that i might have some fun while competing *5:48Zaxzax12I see i understnad *5:48Doomslicerbut he still hasn't gotten onto my threat list *5:49CAPTAINZACHI still don't trust him. *5:49Zaxzax12Yeah i just have seen alot of rash decisions from him. *Brick5492 has joined the chat. Please no spam or trolling. If this is not obeyed, action will be taken against the offender. *5:49Brick5492back *5:49SturdytikiwaspI agree with zach *and zax *5:50Brick5492what does they say? *zach? *5:50CAPTAINZACHThen vote for me and I'll do everything I can for BRick. *5:50Doomslicerbrick *5:50Brick5492yes? *5:50Doomslicerdont vote for anyone yet *5:50SturdytikiwaspBRB *5:50CAPTAINZACH...we think that Atom's too rash *5:50Doomsliceragreed *5:50Brick5492ok *5:50Doomsliceror at least, not suavest of the bunch *5:50Bincrediblepm *5:50Brick5492but can I stay the leader or co leader/ *5:50Bincrediblebrick *5:51DoomslicerZach has too few edits and is only a humble mod *5:51Zaxzax12Hey Doom *5:51CAPTAINZACHSo what? *I've stuck up for LNA when everyone around me has fallen apart. *Even you Doom. *5:51DoomslicerBrick, again, the way i see it, i think u should probably still be able to make the game code and core, and have a say in certain design issues *5:52BincredibleBRICK FOR LEADER *5:52Doomslicerwhen did i fall apart? *5:52Bincrediblewhat? *5:52Zaxzax12Hey Doom. Can you nominate me for new leader just so people have more choices of leader. *5:52Declan GamerXMC,MC,MC *5:52BincredibleBRICK FOR LEADER *BRICK FOR LEADER *5:52CAPTAINZACHYou said that we were doomed. *5:52Bincredible *5:52Brick5492May there can be 2 leaders.Me and someone else *5:52Doomsliceranyway, brick is the leader in the game making, and on issues in wiki (fights, desputes, etc.) the main leader would settle *5:52CAPTAINZACHFirst time Fer left *5:52Bincrediblewhat about me *juyst kidin *5:53Doomslicer@zax, i poste don Flerfature's wall about u *5:53CAPTAINZACH...GUYS! *5:53Zaxzax12Thanks Doom *5:53Doomslicerthe current setup has been Brick leads in designing and coding, and i seem to do almost everythign else *5:53CAPTAINZACHI say that even though Brick cannot be added as a choice *5:53Doomslicerand it's worked pretty good *5:54CAPTAINZACHThat I'll make sure that If I'm elected, I'll do all I can for Brick. *5:54Brick5492doom, I argree with this:anyway, brick is the leader in the game making, and on issues in wiki (fights, desputes, etc.) the main leader would settle *5:54Doomsliceri have already twice or thrice stated what i would do with him *5:54CAPTAINZACHBrick, do I have your support? *5:54Doomslicerbrick, thats really the current scenario *brick, think *5:54CAPTAINZACHI may be just a Chat Mod. *5:54Doomslicerhe's a mod *he has like 300 edits *5:55CAPTAINZACHBut I've got more fight in me than 20 Crats *5:55Doomslicerand he suggested we team up with another team *team up with another team, that sounds wrong, merge with anohter team *5:55CAPTAINZACHIt's not the number of edits that make a person great, it's who they are inside. *5:55Declan GamerXLna riding solo *5:56CAPTAINZACHAnd everyone knows about that stupid blunder of mine *5:56Declan GamerXno extra teams *5:56Doomsliceragreed *5:56Declan GamerXmy mc CREATIVE ROLLERCOASTER IS DONE WOO LETS GO *5:56Doomsliceranyway, ZACH, maybe so, but u havent contributed near as much as me and ferf and atom and zax *5:56CAPTAINZACHI messed up by even making that post, eevne I'll admit that. *5:56Doomsliceragain, low edit count, low contributions *5:57Sturdytikiwaspokay back *5:57Brick5492look what dermy send me: So I know there was all the drama today between our two teams, but I would like to let you know I was not part of it at all. Personally I think Rio should be punished within our team, but who knows what will happen. But I do think good will come out of this. In fact, if you need a bit of help, I would love to help you guys out. I think you have a great community, but you need to be big more organized and in charge. In my opinion, you should start from scratch. You got almost no story, and what you do have relates to Lego Universe directly. A lot of your worlds are all based off Lego Universe. You should create a real and original storyline. You should make up your own worlds. You should think of your own idea, with the only thing relating to Lego Universe being that it is a online multiplayer game based on the concept of Legos. That will get you far. Let me know if you need help, or if you need tips on how to get this organized. (Tips: Use proper language, like I did on the email, when you post something. It will go a long way. Also, I hate saying this, but make the wiki private, and narrow down your team. You need a dedicated good working team that makes good work. I don't think it was a smart idea to let anyone on the team, and it should be invite only, no applying. That way Weymouth can make a great team that you know will get the job done. If you do go with this idea, you could just make everyone else testers!) Anyways, I wish you luck, and again, I would love to help you guys out! Dermy *5:57Doomslicersaw that *and commented *5:57CAPTAINZACHBut I still say that a person should not be judged by their edits, but by their character. *5:57Zaxzax12I think once we get leadership settled we should figure out head of design and stuff like that. *5:57SturdytikiwaspDermy? *5:57CAPTAINZACHIt's who a person is that matters *5:58Sturdytikiwaspwhose dermy? *5:58Doomslicerand its what i've been saying for months: "make the wiki private, and narrow down your team" *i dont know *5:58CAPTAINZACHnot the number of edits they have *5:58Doomslicerbut he has sense *5:58CAPTAINZACHDOOM! *GUYS! *5:58Doomslicertrue, the person matters *5:58Sturdytikiwaspwhat? *5:58CAPTAINZACHWe're fracturing her! *5:58Doomslicerbut u havent been nearly as dedicated *5:58CAPTAINZACH *here *We need to stop this now! *I may not get on the Net as much as most of you. *5:59Brick5492dermy is a member from TLT *5:59Sturdytikiwaspoh *5:59CAPTAINZACHbut I'm as dedicated as any member *5:59Brick5492first from LUP 2.0, and he and I were the leaders from LUP 2.0 * *now he's TLT and I am LNA. But we are still friends *6:00Sturdytikiwaspcool. *6:00CAPTAINZACHand if you guys think I'm not fit for Leader of LNA, you go ahead and vote like that. *6:00Brick5492ok. We have work to do. Zaxzax, can you animate a minifig? *6:00DoomslicerZach, u've not contributed as much, and well, havent helped out that much in my opinion *k *we shall drop the subject *6:00CAPTAINZACHI've kept us together through some rough times. *6:00Brick5492yes you did *6:00CAPTAINZACHThe subject cannot be dropped. *6:01Declan GamerXok... *6:01Brick5492but can we ahve it about LNA now please? About the progress? *6:01Sturdytikiwaspyeah you did CZ. *6:01CAPTAINZACHThen if you think that that is what makes a good leader, vote for me. *6:01SturdytikiwaspI also think that this wiki should actually be private. *6:01Declan GamerXWell me and icarus have finished are work so now were waiting for pre alpha. *6:01Doomslicerwhat about me? *i held us together when ferf first quit *6:01Zaxzax12I would like to state that i am a 3d world designer. Nothing more unless i need to be. *6:02Doomslicerand i have contributed tons, have some fairly decent designs if i say so myself, and am already sort of the leader *6:02BincredibleWHAT FERF HAS QUIT?????!!!! *6:02Doomsliceron several occasions *6:02CAPTAINZACHI say that we should not go private, as that would cause us to split apart. *6:02Sturdytikiwaspno, I think *how come? *6:03CAPTAINZACHI say remain public. *6:03Doomsliceri say go private *6:03CAPTAINZACH...because of pressure caused by members of this staff. *6:03Doomslicerit's what i've been saying for months! *6:03Zaxzax12This list everyones current position.Leadership_of_Nexus_Adventures i say go private. *6:03Doomslicerwe shoudlnt be that accessible *6:03CAPTAINZACHWe are always going to be! *6:03Doomsliceri hate have to keep letting newbs on the team *6:03Declan GamerXGuys would you say ive done enough to be a part of the lna staff like im a cm allready I just feel that I havent done enough and im not good enough for this wiki. *6:04Doomslicerlately i've finally started turning them down *6:04Brick5492zaxzax, can you make a minifig animation? *6:04CAPTAINZACHYou are a crucial member opf the team Dec *Guys. *6:04Doomslicerhe is? *i suppose so *6:04CAPTAINZACHZax, answer Bricks question. *6:04Declan GamerXI dont feel like im a crucial member. *6:04CAPTAINZACHYou are. *6:04Brick5492you? You are! *6:05Zaxzax12Yes but i am going to stick to world modeling. But Legochristopher2270 can do it. *6:05Doomsliceranyway, we're too accesible, have too many people (which causes chaos and lack of communication) *i've made a private site *and told people *6:05SturdytikiwaspI agree for doom *6:05Declan GamerXNice. *6:05Doomslicerbut no one's joined *6:05Declan GamerXlink plz *6:05Sturdytikiwaspwhat site? *6:05Doomslicerwell, ferf has *6:05CAPTAINZACHAh scrap. *6:05Zaxzax12Me too i agree with ya doom *6:05Doomslicersorry, holding back the link until this clears over *6:05CAPTAINZACHhere we go. *6:05Doomsliceronly a few have it *6:06Declan GamerXWell doom lets start joining LINK US UP. *6:06Brick5492can we have it about LNA please? About progress? Can we go forwart with making a game? *please? *6:06Doomslicerk *6:06CAPTAINZACHI agree with Brick, *6:06Doomslicerwhat needs to be settled in terms of design and coding *i'm learning unity *6:06Brick5492who does the audio departement? *6:06Doomslicerghoo dpoint *6:06CAPTAINZACHOnce this clears up, we move foward with LNA. *6:06Brick5492i need some music for the worlds *6:06Doomslicer *good point *6:06Bincredibleis anyone here good on unity *? *6:06Doomslicerwell *6:06Declan GamerXok first ONE TOPIC AT A TIME. *6:06Doomsliceri say that for now, in alpha, we use place-holder worlds *6:06CAPTAINZACHI can work on music. *6:06Brick5492I can unity, but flex is the real pro *6:06Doomslicer *place holder music *6:06SturdytikiwaspI can help captin zach *6:07CAPTAINZACHGood. *6:07Sturdytikiwasp *6:07Doomslicermusic isnt a big focus currently *6:07Declan GamerXOne topic at a TIME. can we plz. *6:07Doomsliceri say we use place-holder music *6:07CAPTAINZACHGUYS! *6:07Doomslicerand work on it for beta *yes? *6:07CAPTAINZACHONE AT A TIME! *6:07SturdytikiwaspI dont know if this is free but Im going to post link *piano music. *6:07Doomslicerthere are copyright issues *6:07Brick5492LEGO says: Our copyright materials, such as brand names and trademarks, can be used for personal and non-commercial projects or activities only. *okay then! Lets make some LNA music! *6:08Sturdytikiwaspoh wow *6:08Declan GamerXOk heres hows it gonna go FIRST the music topic, then unity, and so on. *6:08CAPTAINZACHOK, music *6:08SturdytikiwaspI need to log into my FB account ( which I almost never use ) *6:08CAPTAINZACH... *6:08Sturdytikiwasp *6:08Brick5492we need some happy music! *6:08Zaxzax12For music we need people who can make good music then post it here. *6:08Brick5492I made a music too, on a keyboard *6:08CAPTAINZACHWe're going downhill fast *6:08BincredibleSATURDAY NIGHT FEVER *6:09Brick5492wait, I upload it *6:09Declan GamerXhes 10 and he has FACEBOOK realy. *6:09CAPTAINZACH................... *6:09Doomsliceri dont have facebook *but back to topic *6:09Bincrediblei dont either *its soooooo broing *6:09CAPTAINZACHGUYS! *6:09Brick5492brb *6:09CAPTAINZACHEveryone stop! *Brick5492 has left the chat. Hope to see them again soon. *6:09Declan GamerX......... *6:09CAPTAINZACHThis has gone too far. *6:09Sturdytikiwasp *groans *WHERE IS IT! *6:10Doomslicerah *6:10Bincrediblehow about Saturday night fever for the music *6:10Declan GamerXI for 1 agree with ZACH all MORNING WE HAVE DONE NOTHING BASED ON LNA. we need to get down to work. or its not gonna happen ppl. *6:10Doomslicerimportant issue i ahve found *6:10Bincrediblebrb guys *6:10Doomslicerwe cant use the NF logo *6:10CAPTAINZACH... *6:10Doomslicerwe need a whole new one *6:10Sturdytikiwasp... *6:11CAPTAINZACHI've contacted LEGO about this. *Brick5492 has joined the chat. Please no spam or trolling. If this is not obeyed, action will be taken against the offender. *6:11Zaxzax12I see *Bincredible has left the chat. Hope to see them again soon. *6:11Doomsliceri've made one for LNA in general, anyone want to amke this one? *6:11Brick5492here is the download link for my sound effects in LNA worlds: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?d2yiw8ir9fdq802 *6:11Doomsliceranyway, better safe than sorry *6:11CAPTAINZACHI'm waiting for a responce\ *6:11Declan GamerXwait let me try somethin *6:11Doomslicerand it seems it would coutn as an LU file *6:11SturdytikiwaspHow do I check my own posts on FB? *Bincredible has joined the chat. Please no spam or trolling. If this is not obeyed, action will be taken against the offender. *6:11Bincredibleim back *6:11CAPTAINZACHGUYS!!!!! *STOP!!! *6:11Doomslicerand it'd be more original if we made our own *6:11Brick5492http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?d2yiw8ir9fdq802<- what do you think about my LNA sound effects? *6:11CAPTAINZACHSTOP!!! *Everyone Freeze!!! *6:12Zaxzax12 *6:12Sturdytikiwaspfinally *http://vimeo.com/22439234 *6:12Doomslicerbrick, did u make those effects? we dotn want to use anything made by someone else *just checking *6:12CAPTAINZACHFREEZE!!!!!!! *STOP!!!!! *6:12Zaxzax12 *6:12CAPTAINZACHI say STOP!! *6:12Doomslicer *k *6:13CAPTAINZACHQUIT TROLLING AND STOP!!! *6:13BincredibleEVERYONE QUIET AND LISTEN TO CAPTAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111 *6:13CAPTAINZACHWe need to focus our efforts if we are going to move ahead *6:13Zaxzax12i agree. *6:13CAPTAINZACHwe cannot keep going about this the same haphazard way we've been doing things. *6:14Sturdytikiwaspyup *wait am I suppose to be quiet? *6:14Brick5492argree *6:14Doomsliceragreed *thats why i've been saying we need to be private and restrict our member *it's too ahrd with so many *6:15CAPTAINZACHIf we do not shape up our sorry excuse for brains and focus, we are going to fall behind and lose testers. *It's not the people Doom. *ITS US! *6:15Doomsliceri know *6:15Brick5492brb *6:15Doomslicerbut that certainly affects it *Brick5492 has left the chat. Hope to see them again soon. *6:15Doomslicerwith so many, its hard to communicate or agree on anything *Bincredible has left the chat. Hope to see them again soon. *6:15CAPTAINZACHwe've been taking wild swings at making a game and getting nowhere *6:16Zaxzax12Can i say something? *6:16CAPTAINZACHAs Soon as we all agree on something, we go our separtate ways and go back to the status quo. *....what is it Zax? *6:16SturdytikiwaspBRB *Bincredible has joined the chat. Please no spam or trolling. If this is not obeyed, action will be taken against the offender. *6:17Zaxzax12i just wanna say that i did alot of work making the world for this game and if we need to star new worlds that would be sad for me. *6:17CAPTAINZACHWe won't be making new worlds. *6:17Zaxzax12Ok *6:18CAPTAINZACHWe must stop our infighting and focus on the game. *Brick5492 has joined the chat. Please no spam or trolling. If this is not obeyed, action will be taken against the offender. *6:18Brick5492back *6:18Zaxzax12i agree *6:18CAPTAINZACHThat's the only way anything will get done. *6:18Brick5492http://images.wikia.com/nexusadventures/images/f/f2/Rio_must_be_stopped.png<- have declan made *if we cant use the nexus logo , i can made a new one *6:18Bincrediblecan we use this music? :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FECFb1_YdII *6:19Brick5492brb *Brick5492 has left the chat. Hope to see them again soon. *6:19CAPTAINZACHDoom said that part of our problem is all of the people flooding onto this website *I disagree. *I say that we would not have that problem if we could focus our brains toward a single goal. *6:20Zaxzax12Well i think we do need less new comers and more older people that know the stuff needed to make a game. *6:20Doomslicerbut thats it *6:20CAPTAINZACHCutting LNA off won't work. *6:20Doomslicerwith so many newbs, we cant focus *6:20CAPTAINZACHWe can. *we will. *6:20Doomslicerand everyone seems to want to come on chat as ahangout *and i mean evryone from LU Wiki *6:20Zaxzax12brb *6:20Doomslicerwe need to go private *i always admired TLT's organization *6:20CAPTAINZACHPrivate? *That won't solve the problem. *6:21Doomsliceri hope we can get a structure in terms of site and members like them *6:21CAPTAINZACHWe've had leaks. *6:21Doomslicerbut i dotn want all these newbs flooding chat and spamming pages *i've been here as long as u, maybe longe *i know how thigns work *6:21CAPTAINZACHSomeone'll tell everyone else where we are and guess what? *6:22Doomslicerif its locked, like TLT, not a problem *anyway *better than here *where lots os people and newbs are begging me to be in pre-alpha and stuff *6:22CAPTAINZACHIGNORE THEM! *They Cannot be in pre-alpha. *any idiot knows that. *LU182 want's them to be in Alpha! *HE'S WRONG! *6:23Doomslicerbrick, or someone, ahs stated it will be in a few days and that everyone can join *6:23Zaxzax12Zach pm *6:23CAPTAINZACHAlpha is closed to the public. *6:23Declan GamerXDOOOM !!!! *6:23Doomslicerand that doest stop people from wanting to get in *yes? *6:23CAPTAINZACHBeta has limited openings. *6:24Declan GamerXi have a suprise for lna *6:24Doomsliceroh boy *6:24Declan GamerXyou know we cant use the nf symbol *6:24Doomsliceryeah *6:24Declan GamerXprepare for a custom or failed attempt in pictures adding it now *6:24Bincrediblehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FECFb1_YdII *6:24Doomsliceri'll work on concept art for a new one and have someone streamline it *i gtg now *6:25Zaxzax12bye doon *Brick5492 has joined the chat. Please no spam or trolling. If this is not obeyed, action will be taken against the offender. *6:25Doomslicerbye *6:25Zaxzax12doom *6:25Brick5492back *6:25CAPTAINZACHNO! *6:25Doomslicershould be able to come back in a little while *6:25Bincrediblehi brick *Doomslicer has left the chat. Hope to see them again soon. *6:25Bincrediblehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3lCMScmBDc *6:25Declan GamerXSpecial:NewFiles !!! prepare *6:25CAPTAINZACHSTTTTOOOPPPPP!!!!! *6:25Brick5492can we use my remodded nexus logo?:http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/nexusadventures/images/f/f4/Lna_nexus_logo2.png *6:26Declan GamerXbrick look at my 1 *Special:NewFiles *6:26Brick5492did you make a new logo to? *6:26CAPTAINZACHSTTOPPPPP!!!!! *6:26Brick5492ok *6:27Sturdytikiwaspback *6:27Brick5492my 1 is not finished *6:27CAPTAINZACHIf Doom and Atom don't get elected, *6:27Brick5492hi *6:27CAPTAINZACHSTTOOOPPPP!!!!!!! *6:27Brick5492ok *6:27Bincrediblebrick please can you give me flex' texture thing now? *6:27CAPTAINZACHBIN, STOP! *BRICK, STOP *6:27Sturdytikiwaspeverybody *6:28CAPTAINZACHSTURDY, STOP! *6:28Declan GamerX? *? *6:28Bincredibleok *6:28Declan GamerX? *6:28Bincredible? *6:28CAPTAINZACHDEC, STOP! *6:28SturdytikiwaspI was going to ask them to be quiet *6:28Bincredible? *6:28CAPTAINZACHLISTEN!! *6:28Declan GamerXI AM *6:28Bincredibleok LISTEN UP GUYS *6:28Declan GamerXWHAT IS IT THATS WHY ? *6:28BincredibleLISTEN TO HIM *I am a user has joined the chat. Please no spam or trolling. If this is not obeyed, action will be taken against the offender. *6:28I am a userhello *6:28Declan GamerXoh cmon! *GET OUT OF HERE *6:28BincredibleNEWBE HI THERE * *6:28I am a userdo you know who I am? *6:29Declan GamerXbonjour le noob ? *6:29CAPTAINZACHGET OFF! PRIVATE MEETING OF LNA STAFF! *6:29Declan GamerXi have a feeling doom *6:29I am a userI am brick * *I am a user has left the chat. Hope to see them again soon. *6:29Brick5492sorry *6:29BincredibleOH DAMN *6:29Sturdytikiwasp *6:29Brick5492it was my second account *6:29Bincredibleseriously *6:29CAPTAINZACHQUIET!!! *6:29Brick5492sorrry *ok *6:29Declan GamerXTHAT DIDNT HELP! *OK LETS GET ON WITH IUT *6:29Brick5492LISTEN TO ZACH!!!!!!!!!! *6:29Bincrediblei feel stupid now *6:29Declan GamerXI AM *6:29CAPTAINZACHI've been talking about this. *6:30Declan GamerX... ? *6:30CAPTAINZACHAnd while I'm talking about how we need to pull our act together *6:30Bincredibleand do what *? *6:30CAPTAINZACHWe split up and go back to our own things. *6:30Declan GamerXI am. *6:30CAPTAINZACHSO ENOUGH! *6:30Declan GamerXive just done an IDEA logo. *6:30Brick5492ilikecheesebutnotpancakes.wikia.com *6:30Sturdytikiwaspof course we do! *6:31Zaxzax12and i am trying to talk to you. *6:31SturdytikiwaspWe came here to rebuild LNA *6:31CAPTAINZACHWe've got to stop our stupidity and... *6:31Sturdytikiwaspnot to argue about Leadership and *6:31CAPTAINZACHexactly Sturdy. *6:31Sturdytikiwaspand ETC. *6:31Brick5492i agrgree *argree *6:31SturdytikiwaspI was going to say something else but *6:31Brick5492with zach *6:31Sturdytikiwasp *6:31Declan GamerXSEROUISLY IM NOT GONNA LIE WHEN I SAY THIS GET ON PM WITH THE PPL U WORKING WITH AND LEAVE THIS CHAT FOR SILLYNESS GOD GET TO WORK! *is that how u ment it zach ? *6:32Bincrediblebrick pm *6:32Zaxzax12Please don't use God's name in vain Declan. *6:32CAPTAINZACHWe need to pull together or we will split apart. *6:33Declan GamerXim sorry zax and god if I offended you .... *6:33CAPTAINZACHDoom's already saying we should go private, but moving all of our work will take too much time. *6:33Declan GamerXcopy and paste simples *6:33Sturdytikiwaspon second thought, I agree *how many pictures are on this wiki? *6:34CAPTAINZACHSo we need to get our sorry buts in gear AND GET THIS GAME GOING!!! *6:34Brick5492about LNA: WE MUST WORK ON NOW *6:34CAPTAINZACHI say that if I'm leader, I'l keep LNA TOGETHER. *You guys may not like it. *6:34Zaxzax12Zach, Brick please settle down. *6:34Declan GamerXOK I HAVE NO WORK to do cause Me and icarus have finished are project *6:34CAPTAINZACHBut I'll assemble a team and make sure LNA Runs Smoothly. *6:35Declan GamerXanyone need any assistance. *6:35CAPTAINZACHBecause that is what really maters. *I've had my say. *6:35Declan GamerX... *6:35Brick5492FOR LNA!!!!!!!!!!!! *6:35Declan GamerXBrick *6:35Brick5492FOR LU!!!!!!!!!!! *yes? *6:35Sturdytikiwaspwhy are we even arguing *6:35Declan GamerXmay i save ur lna idea and edit it in paint *6:35Zaxzax12I think we all need a break. *6:36Brick5492i think to *6:36SturdytikiwaspWe should concentrate on our work *6:36CAPTAINZACHIndeed.' Vote For me as LNA Leader and I will steer LNA Back towards our ultimate goal: recreating LU! CAPTAINZACH for LNA Leader Category:Blog posts